


Exchange

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Praise Kink, Submissive Crowley (Good Omens), Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley both get something out of grooming each other; one is groomed by his sub and the other is groomed by his dom.





	Exchange

Aziraphale sat on a stool in front of his desk, bare chested. His wings were exposed and unfurled, allowing an equally unclothed Crowley full access to them. The angel sat with his arms folded on the desk, his head on top as he closed his eyes in enjoyment. “Oh my dear boy, you have always been so marvelous at this…”

Crowley’s cheeks burned at Aziraphale’s murmured words of praise. He cleared his throat unnecessarily, focusing his attention on the errant feathers on Aziraphale’s wings that stuck out of their proper places. “I haven’t started the massage yet…” he murmured.

“Yes, but you always make the preening feel so lovely,” he said.

The demon licked his lips. Aziraphale knew what his words of praise did to him, he had no doubt of that. He smoothed his palms over the feathers once they had been properly straightened, looking them over to ensure he had not missed any of them. He then massaged the wings at their base, pulling a low groan out of Aziraphale.

“Such marvelous hands, Crowley!”

A soft hiss of pleasure slipped from Crowley’s lips. The angel’s praise never failed to get a reaction out of him. His hands moved from the base of his wings to his shoulders and neck, working on whatever small knots he found. The angel never did seem to have a lot of stress these days.

Aziraphale gave his wings a single flap and he sat up, smiling at Crowley over his shoulder. “It’s your turn now, my dear. Let me take care of you as you do me. Assume the position,” he softly but firmly commanded.

Crowley’s preening and massaging of Aziraphale was of a subservient being with their superior. When the roles were changed however…

The demon knelt on a cushion that had been placed on the ground. He then placed his hands behind his head, interlocking the fingers to keep them together. He spread his wings, closing his eyes as he waited.

“My beautiful, Crowley…” Aziraphale purred. He stood behind him and reached down to cup his chin, forcing him to lift his head to look up at him. His thumb caressed Crowley’s cheek. “Let me take care of my lovely Crowley.”

He kept his hands behind his head as Aziraphale started to preen his feathers with the use of his Grace and heavenly aura. The angel had no need to use his hands for his preening. They were occupied with stroking Crowley’s cheeks and the sides of his neck. 

The idea of belonging, of being owned and cared for by his angel… Crowley’s eyes clouded over in pleasure at the thought. He was Aziraphale’s and he would always belong to him.

“You follow orders so wonderfully, dear Crowley. But then what else could I expect from you? You’ve always obeyed your owner haven’t you?” 

“Yessss…” he whispered.

He started to massage his shoulders once his wings had been cleaned, smiling at how Crowley kept his hands behind his head. “My Crowley...”

“Yourssss…” Crowley agreed.

Aziraphale finished kneading away at Crowley’s knots, moving to stand in front of him. “Put your hands down, lovely.” He chuckled warmly as the demon threw his arms around his middle, nuzzling against his stomach. “Sweet Crowley!” he praised, running his fingers through the other’s hair.

Crowley just smiled, hissing in happiness.


End file.
